


my sky tomorrow is filled with you

by Suicix



Series: (because of you) the world feels different to me [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - You Are (Music Video), Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dreamsharing, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Pre-OT7, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s like the necklace found Jaebum rather than him finding it, and he doesn’t know where it came from. It wasn’t there, and now it is, and it’s brought him these dreams, brought him out to the waterfront night after night after night.





	my sky tomorrow is filled with you

**Author's Note:**

> this universe's endgame is very much ot7, but this fic is about these three before they meet the rest of the group

The sky is dark and the streets are bright and Jackson just keeps walking, even as his feet ache. It probably isn’t a wise idea, being in the middle of the road like this, but he swears it’s where he’s meant to be – where the chain in his hand (origins unknown, but _his,_ definitely his) is telling him to be. He hasn’t felt this certain about something since the birdcage the other day. Not that that amounted to anything (none of the visions from his dreams coming to life like he’s sure they’re meant to), but it _felt_ right. It felt like he was going where he’s supposed to.

And there _has_ to be somewhere he’s supposed to go, right? Somewhere here, in this city. There’s something here, something for him, something he’s meant to find. Something or somewhere or someone. Anything. He’ll keep going for as long as it takes. He’ll walk as many miles as he needs to just to get to it.

The city is loud around him, glowing golden-orange against deep, dark blue, and yet over the noise of the nightlife, he can still hear something humming, the sound of it guiding him. It’s more than just a noise, though: he can feel it pulsing through him, starting from the hand that’s holding the necklace. A physical thing.

He’s content to follow wherever it takes him, will happily walk in circles if it gets him some kind of end result. He’s just thinking that, telling himself that he’ll do whatever it takes, and – gone.

The sound. The sensation. Gone.

Jackson stops in his tracks in the middle of the street. What? How could this – how could this possibly happen? He was so close, and it was so strong, and now there’s nothing. Nothing to hear, nothing to feel. Only the sounds of the city and the cool night breeze and the throb of his aching legs.

If he concentrates hard enough, there’s – something. It’s muted and it’s vague, but it’s definitely the same thing, even if it feels far away now. Like whatever it is has suddenly moved out of range, somewhere Jackson can’t reach it. He focuses on it – on the colours clouding his mind, red and silver-blue – but it only makes his head hurt.

He lets it fade out, lets the sounds of the city take over completely. Suddenly, he’s aware of just how dangerous it is to be out in the middle of the road where the cars are: Jackson gets the chain around his neck and makes his way to the sidewalk. He can try again another time. There’ll be something else (though that’s what he told himself after the fish tanks and the birdcage and the tower blocks all led to nothing), and it’ll take him even closer. He’ll get it, eventually. He has to. It feels fated.

For now, he’ll head back, and he’ll sleep, and he’ll dream. There, he knows he’ll get to have whatever and whoever he’s looking for, just as he always has since he first picked up the necklace. It’s just a matter of finding those dreams in real life, and he _will._ He’ll make sure he gets to live them, whatever lengths he has to go to.

After all, as much as he believes in fate, he believes even more in being the one to make things happen.

 

 

It’s a quiet day. The water is as clear and calm as Jinyoung swears it’ll ever be, and he looks out at it from the pier, letting its stillness relax him. The sky’s just the same, even if it isn’t quite as empty. Not like in his dreams where there are no clouds to be seen, where there’s nothing but boundless blue and sprawling green hills and crisp white outfits and necklaces that match his.

He glances down at the pendant in his palm and curls his hand even more tightly around it. It took him here. It’s why he’s been coming back here whenever he can, just in case this time, something changes.

(The dreams never do. He’s been seeing the same things in his sleep ever since he first came across the necklace, ever since it seemingly materialised out of nowhere as he turned to the final page of a book and it was there between the pages. He swears it can’t have been possible, but the dreams – waiting for him every night with no signs of stopping – feel impossible, too. Some nights, he’s part of a group dancing on a rooftop, staying there long enough to see both a sunrise and a sunset and yet never getting tired. Others, and he’s in a clearing in a forest, the feeling of safety so palpable thanks to the people around him even as they’re surrounded by the tallest trees. And then there’s the hill, so calm and peaceful. Somewhere to lie back in the grass and just _be._ Those are the nights when Jinyoung sleeps the best, the mornings when he doesn’t want to wake up and leave the green and blue behind.)

The blue of the water in front of him, as calming as it is, still isn’t as appealing as the bright, cloudless sky he sees in his dreams. Being alone here instead of lounging on the grass in a tangle of limbs definitely isn’t. Jinyoung sighs. He’s got the rest of the day to live through before he can have that again.

But when can he have that for real? That comfort, that feeling of belonging. It’s all so tangible in his dreams, like it should be there waiting for him when he wakes up. Like it’s what’s meant to be.

What actually always seems to be waiting for him when he wakes up is a song: the sound of someone humming, a tune that gets stuck in his head and sounds so familiar even though he can’t say what it is. It’s there now, replaying over and over in Jinyoung’s mind even as he tries to concentrate on the nothingness of the sky and water. Never ceasing.

He blinks, glazed over eyes turning focused. Stands up and heads back up to the main level of the pier. Again, there’s been nothing: just the song and the necklace and wishful thinking about his dreams. He should go – should go and do something useful instead of waiting around here all afternoon. He’ll come back, because of course he will. It feels stupid, but he can’t help himself.

Jinyoung starts the walk back home. For what feels like the millionth time, he tells himself that maybe, the next time he comes out here, it’ll be – different. Maybe, he’ll be able to make it different.

 

 

There’s a singular boat out on the water. Jaebum focuses on it until his eyes go blurry, until all he can see is the reflected moonlight shimmering on the water’s surface. He doesn’t think he could count the number of times he’s come out here in the evening just to look out at the bay and wait for something, the number of times his feet have taken him here of their own accord. It’s like it’s some sort of muscle memory, like it’s where his subconscious thinks he should be, but he doesn’t know why. He’s never spent much time here. Definitely never had anything significant happen here.

It’s got something to do with his dreams, he thinks. Something to do with – the necklace. This has only been happening since he’s had it, since he started dreaming in technicolour about belonging: having a place somewhere wherever he is. It’s like the necklace found him rather than him finding it, and he doesn’t know where it came from. It wasn’t there, and now it is, and it’s brought him these dreams, brought him out to the waterfront night after night after night.

From here, the city feels far away. Sometimes, when Jaebum walks the streets, he swears he can’t even hear himself think because it’s so loud and busy, but for now, all that noise is muted. He can hear his thoughts, can hear the song that’s been whizzing around in his head all day. He’s always loved to sing, but this tune is compelling him to hum it aloud, and so he does. He doesn’t even know what it is, where it came from. Something he overheard a snippet of and promptly forgot about until recently? Something he came up with himself? There’s no way to tell. It’s just _there,_ and it won’t go away.

(Maybe it’s connected to the necklace, to the dreams. Jaebum can’t decide if that’s an explanation or if it just makes it even more of a mystery. If it’s another question that he just can’t answer.)

At the sound of footsteps behind him – footsteps coming towards him – Jaebum stops humming mid-tune. He turns his head to look: a figure, someone actually making their way to him, not just in his direction.

Their eyes lock on each other, and for a moment, it feels like Jaebum’s forgotten how to breathe. This feels like something he’s been waiting for, something he’s been expecting. A connection he’s supposed to make and never, ever break.

“That song,” the guy in front of him says, breaking their stunned silence. “The one you were humming. Do you know what it is?”

Jaebum shakes his head. He doesn’t know. He’s not sure if he ever will.

“Well,” the guy continues, “that’s just too bad. Because it’s been stuck in my head.” He smiles, and then his gaze drifts down, down to the necklace in Jaebum’s hand. Suddenly, his eyes widen. “You – you have one of those, too.”

“I–” Jaebum lifts the chain up and takes a glance at it. From there, his eyes move to the guy’s hand, to what he’s holding: a triangle with a similar marking. The same. The same but different. “I guess I do.”

“Jinyoung.” He – _Jinyoung_ – steps even closer. He’s holding out his other hand, presumably for Jaebum to take. “I’m Jinyoung.”

Jaebum feels like he knows that name. He feels like he knows Jinyoung’s face, too. Like he knows the touch of Jinyoung’s hand when he reaches out to take it.

“Jaebum,” he says, and he’s still got questions, got even more things to wonder, but it seems that now, he’s got someone to seek out the answers with.

 

 

It worked. Jinyoung can’t quite believe it, how making one tiny change has made all the difference. How going to the pier at night time instead has given him Jaebum.

It feels like they’ve known each other for years, for their whole lives. Like Jinyoung’s already taken all the time in the world to memorise every single tiny detail: the moles over Jaebum’s eye, the breadth of his shoulders, his smile. If he could, he’d set aside all that time to revise it all, all of Jaebum, to turn it into stories and poetry and songs, but that will have to wait.

They’ve got others to find, after all.

Now, when Jinyoung dreams, he knows Jaebum’s there with him, can remember Jaebum’s face when he wakes up. The others, however, are still all mysteries. Faceless and nameless, only there in Jinyoung’s sleep, and he wants to know them so badly. He aches for it.

So they put their trust in the pendants and their dreams and the song, changing their routine ever so slightly when it doesn’t work out, just like Jinyoung did. They wait by the waterfront and climb a tower and walk the streets, hoping that this time, they’ll get somewhere. They’ll find somebody else like them.

The street’s emptier than it usually is at this time of day and yet the feeling that something important is close – the one that helped Jinyoung find Jaebum – is stronger. There’s someone walking ahead of them: a guy who looks to be around their age. He probably has nothing to do with them, probably just happens to be going in the same direction. Jinyoung keeps telling himself so, not wanting to be disappointed like he was for so many days out on the pier, but that’s when he spots it.

A third triangle, a third necklace. Another piece of the puzzle. He glances at Jaebum, and they both nod: Jaebum’s seen it, too.

This is it. This is the next step, the next part of their story. They quicken the pace, and try to catch up.

 

 

Finally, Jackson’s stopped walking. Finally, he feels like he can take a breather, if only for a while.

He’s not alone anymore. He has Jaebum and Jinyoung to spend his days and nights with, and they aren’t red or silver-blue, aren’t bright canary yellow, but they’re his and he’s theirs and he somehow knew it from the moment he first saw their faces. They’re in his dreams, and then he gets to wake up next to them, in the middle of a mattress with Jaebum’s head on his shoulder and Jinyoung’s arm slung across his waist and three triangular pendants on the nightstand.

They haven’t worked out where the necklaces came from, but Jackson figures that’s OK. It’s enough of a comfort to have found others, even if the three of them haven’t figured very much out yet. They just know that they’re less than half of whatever shape their triangles make up, that there are most likely four others. Jackson wonders if any of them have found each other yet, wonders how close by they might be. He hopes they have each other, hopes they get to have something like what he has now that he’s been found.

There’s no rush now – not like there was before. Not like there was when he was on his own. There’s something more to look for, yes, but as he searches, it’s with Jinyoung and Jaebum beside him. It will always be with them beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
